DD: Krane and the Dark Celestials 4
by HubrisP
Summary: Krane is planning to build a Mobile Weapon that would out-do LOGOS' Destroys, Zake, Jake and Asuzur get a new ship and comment about the allinace between Christopher and Nickolas, Courtney Hieronymus joins the Dark Celestials and is to get a GUNDAM


**Krane Yamato and the Dark Celestials 4**

**Disclaimer: As I've said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I've said before (I hate disclaimers) **

**9:30pm; the 'Varda', Krane's office**

"Tell me Kane, what were the element of materials used in those new missiles!?" questioned Rau on a small screen, Rau was interested in the new chemical elements so that he could research them and find a way to defend against most of their explosive output.

"Elements Rau, not Element but Elements, they are newly discovered Elements by my Science Team meaning that rather than a simple bomb they have become portable weapons of destruction!" shrugged Krane with a smirk as he looked over the data stolen from Nickolas out of the corner of his eye.

"It's not a nuclear substance even though I know that you building such weapons including nuclear missiles yet these new missiles react to create powerful detonations with a large explosion and wide shockwaves stretching over 100 meters which would damage even the Mobile Suites, by the looks of the explosions during the battle, there are at least 2 new missiles and that's without the use of new Anti-Mobile Suite missiles that I know your possibly producing" smiled Rau with a shrug, he almost immediately knew that Krane was about to change the subject, Krane also shrugged before he sat forwards in his chair.

"You heard about the Dardanelles, didn't you!?" questioned Krane and Rau looked slightly sad.

"Kira seems to be progressing, but…" sighed Rau and Krane couldn't help but smirk evilly.

"But, he has yet to surpass me or reach his full potential, when the time he reaches his best comes I'll have to awaken my all too to act as a counterbalance, it will be difficult however to chose out of he and I at who is the lesser evil!" smiled Krane as he sat back again.

"Yes but, he has a long way to go, you after all have had a 7 years head start!" pointed out Rau on the other side of the transmission's two connected screens.

"It was not a head start persay, I just killed my birthfather: Ulen Hibiki and got use to killing at a young age, nothing worth bragging about" shrugged Krane as he sat forwards once again to add some order to their type of conversation.

"It was an act of self-defence; your father was trying to destroy all remaining research data including the still living specimens, it was kill or be killed" smirked Rau causing Krane to shrug again, he would not let Krane see what emotions he felt over this, at the moment they were enemies and therefore he would not give Rau and eventually Kira anything to have hold of his emotions.

"One way or the other, he still saved his ass from Blue Cosmos, but then again he wanted to live, didn't he?" smirked Krane and it was Rau's turn to shrug, they both knew that everything had no choice but to die in the end, both Rau and Krane had stated research into the field of stopping death however the only success was Operation Eternal: an effect that allowed the copying of one's DNA which was sped up to the point where the DNA indicated the age (it would create a person that age as the same person it was taken at that specific age) it was when taken and then the allowed mature (usually) to the point where the specified person had died, included in the Operation was specified disks implanted in the subject and copy's neck which downloaded the memories and thoughts of the person into the copy's own mind, however with all the people coming to Krane wanting to live forever he explained that the machine had malfunctioned and was useless, that lie may come useful in the end as even Rau didn't know the truth.

"Regardless _my_ Fallen Angels are holding together fine, very few know about the traitors in our midst and I won't tell them until the time is right" pointed out Rau causing Krane's left eyebrow to raise lightly.

"You mean that all but those in the Fallen Rebellion don't know that the deaths of Thomas was caused by someone internally within the Fallen, I bet you don't even know who the of the other Deities carry the titles of Traitor and Neutral" smirked Krane who finally had his chance to point something out.

"True, I don't know _all_ of the details but I have suspicions, therefore I can't act like you and deal with the betrayal at the main target of traitorous intent: the people themselves while you're so paranoid that you kill off those disloyal left, right and centre!" countered Rau with a raised finger as if he were a teacher pointing something out on the board.

"And what if I told you who the ringleader of this rebellion was" questioned Krane and the look on Rau's face was priceless.

"Would you indeed?" pondered Rau with an extremely cold smirk "could you also define who may be loyal too!?"

"Indeed, I will get the necessary data to you immediately, however you will get 100% opposition by a Deity named Thomas Green!" announced Krane and Rau's eyes widened "however Mai Ling sounds either loyal or neutral, it depends on your point of view, however she and many other were fond of Thomas and his recent success of the Purification Project which my science crew are reverse engineering for to get ride of the curse we Perfect Coordinators gain from the SEED, also there is a possible ally in Naomi Vanhetkaar from the way she recently acts towards you, I'd say she's a fan of your work!!"

"Thank you Krane, I've enjoyed this conversation we've had, it was…interesting, I'll send more data on the Deity Commanders for you to judge their loyalty later tonight!" announced Rau before he signed off.

"You know, through Rau you could destroy the entire Fallen Angels from within" smirked Shane from where he lay half naked on the office's bed.

"But even you know that would both be too easy and boring" smiled Krane which Shane shrugged his pale shoulders uncaring.

"But we will need to throw the Fallen into chaos before absorbing them!" muttered Shane with a pout.

"That is in act three, we are almost through Act One-Part Two, it will be time to show off in Act One-Part Three as we begin an attack against OMNI as ZAFT should be doing" said Krane pointedly causing Shane to snort.

"So we're going to let Gilly play us like puppets, I thought the Supreme Commanders were outside PLANTs control!" growled Shane and Krane sighed in return before walking over and sitting upon the bed before trailing a hand over Shane's body.

"Is poor Shane as displeased as Zake with my decision?" questioned Krane at a whisper next to Shane's mane of hair.

"Don't taunt me" gasped Shane as he felt Krane gloved fingers of his hand right delicately glide over Shane stomach and chest like ice dancers, Krane simply shrugged and stood while Shane leaned upwards to look at Krane who had a deviant smirk on his face.

"Very well, I won't at _this_ moment in time; also before I forget your question the answer is yes, we are outside the Supreme Council and the Chairman's jurisdiction" smirked Krane as he walked back to his desk and got to work on the projects he and the Head Scientist was working on NZEMF-X01G Obliterator, if anything it was a Mobile Suite/Mobile Armour Highbred that dwarfed all others compared to its size, Krane really would have to thank Rau for the building of the Apocalypse and it's data as well as those belonging to the GFAS-X1 Destroy that Djibril was so proud of in its little manufacturing centre, little did he know that the man who owned the company that built that Mobile Weapon were loyal to Krane and Gilbert only, Matias Adukurf and his Adukurf Mechano-Industries built weapons for OMNI and then sent new weapon and defensive data to Krane while only warning Gilbert of their new and powerful weapons.

"And, what are we going to do about it!?" scowled Shane with an evident blush.

"Firstly we must make it look like we are working for the goals of Gilbert and the Supreme Council" shrugged Krane with an exited look as he played a 'designing game' of 'design your own Mobile Suite of Mass Destruction and stick the new technology weapons on it' "but you don't have to worry, there will be plenty of real battles for you to get stronger in, soon too!"

"Good" smiled Shane as he lay back down to doze off for a few minutes which Krane smiled at before getting back to work.

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile; Meteor City, Ship hanger**

"So this is the new Light Destroyer I've heard so much about!" smirked Asuzur Zala as he as he walked towards the Inca's metal passenger loading bride, or rather Supreme Commander Zake Bonaparte who had recently stepped off it.

"Yes, however, this is dwarfed by the ship we will be taking for our own with Jake!" announced Zake with a smirk before he pointed behind his back at the recently fielded prototype battleship beside the Inca.

"That Minerva-Class Battleship, you mean that we will be receiving that ship, the _'Fort'_!?" questioned Asuzur with a smirk before developing a pout "but Jake is hardly ever on the ship he's station at!!"

"He's the head of infiltration and assassination, besides, the rules between us state that he who picks a second team mate before the other Supreme Commanders leave the remaining three in a team built up between them" explained Zake with a scowl "also, you must take into account that Shane and Krane are always teaming up so we have no choice in the matter, Krane is superior to all of us but Shane is a prodigy so it is better that we don't complain!"

"It can't be helped, the _'Fort'_ is the enlarged prototype that will replace the Laurasia-Class, all of the Laurasia-classes at present are being recalled to be used in creating the 1st batch of the Inca-Classes!" announced Jake as he finally arrived and was walking towards the remaining two Supreme Commanders.

"I've heard that Christopher Green of the Fallen and Nickolas Johnston have been plotting behind our backs, however thanks to you Jake, we have all the needed data!" smirked Asuzur as he walked towards the Fort.

"Thanks to you little brother, we also have the data that is required to take our Mobile Suite research to the next level, remind me to thank the Fallen the next time we see them!" smirked Zake evilly as he also continued behind Asuzur to the Fort.

"Krane Yamato is willing to burn this world and recreate it anew, soon, he will force all races to awaken as Newtypes!!" smirked Jake before he headed after his two teammates, all Dark Celestials members saluted him with pride after his little monologue.

**

* * *

**

**10:00pm; Varda, Krane's Office**

Courtney Hieronymus walked into Krane Yamato's office with an evident stride; the ZGMF-X3000Q ZAKU Providence was useless. Courtney couldn't stand up to a Deity with that level of weaponry the ZAKU experiment had, the tests however had gone along fine however Courtney wanted to defeat the Fallen as was necessary for him to be installed as a member of the Dark Celestials, however to do that he required a far superior weapon to be able to pilot against and defeat his enemy.

"Commander, forgive me for my failure…" started Courtney however Krane waved the apology away as it was unnecessary, Courtney however feared the worst, he had begged Krane to allow him to join the Dark Celestials however Krane had instead given him this mission.

"It is of no consequence out of the three objectives I had given, you still succeeded which has greatly booster our schedule, I thank you" smiled Krane and Courtney blushed in embarrassment, she had expected Krane to lose his temper, he should have had more faith in his Commander.

"But you still failed at tow of your missions, so there is room for improvement" smirked the still half naked Shane from where he had just woken from his doze on the office's bed "but then again the other two orders were from Gilbert, so that failure wasn't bad!"

"Regardless, the assassination failed which forces us to make more delicate movements from now on and Gilbert even more so, also in your report you mentioned that you desired a stronger Mobile Suite so that your fullest capabilities could match that of a Fallen Deity Commander" announced Krane as he threw a case with a glass hatch (that are used to hold FAITH badges) towards Courtney who caught it and looked inside the glass hatched stunned "therefore, I am working on building a GUNDAM for your usage, Sin Commander Courtney Hieronymus of the Dark Celestials!"

"My Lord, you mean…" gasped Courtney as he stood stalk still bewildered.

"It is being built from the remains of the Legend like equipment that we have remaining and also from the ZAKU Providence, the remains of my once Black Experimental Providence shall also be included in the building, I will christen the new GUNDAM the ZGMF-L777S Prophecy!" continued Krane "as well as payment for the successful vital mission under my command and showing I can trust you with the secrets of my personal team which you will be a member of on this ship, you have earned my trust and I therefore do not want it betrayed, you are dismissed Sin Commander Courtney Hieronymus!!"

"Th…Thank you, my Lord!" announced Courtney before he walked out after saluting to her new superior.

"Is it wise to keep him that close, how'd you know he won't go squealing to Gilbert of our plans?" questioned Shane from where he was sitting crossed legs on the bed.

"We need strong and willing pilots in our elite, Courtney really wanted to be a Dark Celestial as I found from her Newtype presence, also Courtney is as strong if not more than Rau" smirked Krane as he turned on the transmission to the bridge which was answered a while later by Renaldo "he will be able to keep Rau and Rey at bay while I deal with Kira when it finally comes down to meeting him, you'll have to deal with the others, I want as few interruptions as possible! _Renaldo, get us moving back towards Aprilius!!_"

"Wait, why are we heading back to the PLANTs, I thought you wanted to go to the Earth, Kira is on Earth isn't he!?" questioned Shane who was fully awake now.

"True however there are things that I need to deal with first, this alliance between Nickolas and Christopher for one, and Rau and Gilbert for two" explained Krane as he turned off the transmission system on the desk unit "we'll be at the PLANTs for a day at least before doing some cleaning up and then heading towards the Earth!"

"Will Nickolas Johnston be a problem, if so I could always get rid of him for you!" announced Shane tried to stand from the bed however Krane rushed over and pushed him back down seeing how tired the Noir headed teen was.

"Nickolas is naturally good and loyal, his desires and dreams are along the lines of my own, however as for killing him will be considered when we meet him however the Deity Commander he's allied with will eventually have to go!" shrugged Krane before kissing Shane on the forehead as he pulled the covers over the teen "but with the new Upgrades to my Mobile Suite we should be able to enter battle as soon as tomorrow afternoon!"

"And the next battle!?" questioned Shane with a look which gave a look in return that agreed with what he was thinking "I'll be in it too, will you be coming to bed soon, I'll need your warmth to hide me from my nightmares"

"I'll just finish this report and then I'll join you, you just have to wait a little longer!" smiled Krane as he returned to the desk, he unlike a majority of others and the scientists that had been under Gilbert, would keep his word.

**Info – Krane is building something as big as the Destroy, all I can tell you (or know at the moment) is that the weapon will have the dish backpack with slightly different weapons than the Destroy however the 20x cannons on the side of the dish will be protected from above and below 20x (adding up to 40x) DRAGOONs both above and below, it will also use the same hands as the Destroy however beyond that I need ideas in order to pull this beast together, so review!!**


End file.
